At present, the emission of a large amount of CO2 to the atmosphere not only causes climate change and changes the entire ecological system, but also affects food production and water supply. Nowadays, the whole world has established regulations, taxation and transaction schemes related to the CO2 emission, hoping that the efficiency of renewable energy can be increased, sustainable environment can be achieved, and the CO2 emission by the petrochemical industry can be gradually reduced year by year. Every country is dedicated to the promotion of clean energy and carbon reduction as well as the recycling and recovery of CO2, not only reducing the CO2 emission but further creating more economic value. Therefore, how to recover and purify CO2 more efficiently with unnecessary energy consumption, which occurs during the process of CO2 adsorption, desorption and recovery, has become a prominent task to the industries.